


A Blessing

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby Nash Being a Dad, Bobby Nash is a Good Dad, Buckley-Diaz family, Caring Eddie Diaz, Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Christopher Diaz is a Sweetheart, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Eddie Diaz Loves Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley Loves Eddie Diaz, Fluff, M/M, Maddie Buckley is a Good Sister, Marriage Proposal, Romance, kind of a sick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Eddie has something to ask Maddie and Bobby.Buck has something to ask Christopher.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Maddie Buckley (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley & Eddie Diaz
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 7
Kudos: 340





	A Blessing

“Maddie?” Bobby asks as he sits down at the table across from her. He had received a text from Eddie about an hour ago asking to meet with him for lunch here. Bobby of course agreed. “What are you doing here?”

“Eddie called me,” Maddie says, equally confused. “You too?” Bobby nods. 

“Any idea what this is about?” Bobby asks. Maddie shakes her head. “Me neither.” 

The pair converse for a few minutes, catching each other up with their lives. It’s rare that Bobby gets to talk to Maddie without either Chim or Buck and he finds her company very pleasant. 

Eddie walks briskly to the table and sits down in a rush, “Sorry, traffic was terrible. Thank you both for coming.” Eddie sits down, his leg bouncing slightly. 

“What’s going on?” Maddie asks. “Not that I don’t want to have lunch with you, this is just a little out of the blue.” Bobby agrees.

“I have something I want to ask you both,” Eddie begins, nervously drying his palms on his pants. Bobby and Maddie wait patiently for Eddie to continue. Bobby folds his hands and gives Eddie his full attention. “Since Buck’s dad isn’t really...in the picture and I know that he thinks of you like a dad I guess and Maddie, you’re his sister, I figured that I would ask you guys- And I know it’s old fashioned but it matters a lot to me-”

“Eddie,” Bobby quiets Eddie’s nervous ramble, laying his hand on the table between them. “Just ask.” 

“Whatever it is, it’s gonna be fine,” Maddie assure him. 

Eddie takes a deep breath and nods, “Can I have your blessing to ask Buck to marry me?” Eddie looks nervously between the two. 

And if that doesn’t get Bobby choked up he doesn’t know what will. He never in a million years expected for someone to ask him that, maybe May’s future partner, but that wouldn’t be fro sometime yet. He can’t find any words for a moment before saying, “Of course, Eddie. You have my blessing. I can’t think of anyone better for Buck than you.”

Maddie gives Eddie a soft smile and squeezes his hand, “You have mine too, Eddie. You’ve given so much to my family, I’m glad your officially joining the Buckleys.” 

Eddie’s face splits into a wide grin, “Thank you guys so much.” 

“Course, son,” Bobby smiles at his future son in law. Maddie shares the sentiment.

What Maddie, Eddie, and Bobby don’t know is that while they are talking over lunch, Buck is having a similar conversation of his own, a few miles away at Eddie’s house. Buck and Christopher had both been unlucky enough to catch the flu bug so Eddie had ordered both of them to have a day of rest at home. Unknowingly providing Buck with the perfect moment to ask Chris a very important question. 

Buck and Christopher are piled on the couch, two boxes of tissues in front of them and a Disney movie playing on the screen. The coffee table is a mess of tissues, water bottles, medicine, and all sick day essentials. Chris is half laying on top of Buck with Buck running his fingers through Chris’s curls. 

“You feeling any better, buddy?” Buck asks, his voice nasally.

Chris nods a little bit, “I can kind of breathe out of my right nostril now.” 

Buck chuckles, “That’s good.” They fall back into silence, eyes trained on the screen. “Chris, can I ask you something?” He nods. “What would you think if I asked you dad to marry me?”

Christopher sits upright, looking down at Buck, “Really?”

“Yeah, bud.” Buck reaches up and glides his thumb over Chris’s cheek, his skin a little warm from the sickness. Chris flings his arms around Buck’s neck and holds him tight. Buck laughs, “Is that a yes?” Chris nods enthusiastically into his shoulder. “I’m glad to hear that. Do you think you can keep this secret between us for a while?” 

“I can try,” Chris says, his voice muffled in Buck’s shirt.

“That’s all I ask,” Buck kisses the top of the boy’s head.

A few days later, when both Buck and Chris have passed the worst of the illness, Buck and Eddie are quietly getting ready for bed. Eddie is sitting on the bed, waiting for Buck to finish brushing his teeth, fiddling with the ring box in his hand. He had plans for a grander proposal, but the more he thinks about it, the more he wants their engagement to be more intimate. Their relationship has never been flashy or grand so he doesn’t know why this should be any different.

“Is-is that what I think it is?” Buck asks, coming to a halt just inside of their bedroom door. 

Eddie smiles, walks over, and kneels in front of Buck, “Yeah, it is.” He opens the ring box, watching Buck’s face cloud with emotion. Eddie finds himself choked up and struggles to ask, “Evan Buckley, will you marry me?” 

Buck is frozen, his eyes brimming with tears. Before he responds, Buck rushes to his bedside table and yanks the drawer open, pulling his own ring box out. He hurries back to where Eddie is still kneeling, a look of confusion adorning his face.

Buck kneels down in front of Eddie, mirroring his position, and opens his ring box, “Only if you’ll marry me.”   
Now it’s Eddie’s turn to fight off tears. He laughs wetly and says, “Of course I’ll marry you, you idiot.” Eddie and Buck practically collapse into each other’s arms, hugging one another tightly. 

“I can’t believe you beat me to it, you asshole,” Buck laughs into Eddie’s shoulder. “I was going to ask in the morning.” 

Eddie laughs again and holds Buck just a little tighter, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Buck puts his hand on Eddie’s cheek and kisses him softly. 

In the morning they’ll tell Chris and Maddie and Bobby and all of their friends, but for now the two lovers are content to sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day :)
> 
> Tumblr: @evanbuckley-heartofgold
> 
> Send me some 9-1-1 fic prompts!


End file.
